


How Do You Figure A Last Night On Earth?

by myheroesrbands



Series: IronHusbands Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Morgan, Author may or may not have left a huge cliffhanger, Endgame, I'm still in recovery, M/M, i love it, sorry this hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: IronHusbands Week 2019 Day 1 - "You Keep Me Going."Title from Seasons of Love B from Rent the Musical.





	How Do You Figure A Last Night On Earth?

It had been five years since everything with Thanos had gone down. It had been five years since Thanos dusted half of the universe. And it had been five years since Tony and Rhodey _ finally _decided to settle down and gain something resembling a normal life in the post-snap era. (Or at least Tony was settling down. Rhodey was still sometimes needed on international affairs because he was just influential like that.)

“Hey, do you ever sometimes think what would have happened if I hadn’t been piss drunk at that party back at MIT?” They were sitting in the kitchen island in their house on the lake and Tony had nothing better to do than bother Rhodey with hypotheticals. 

“I’d rather not think about it.” Rhodey looked up at Tony from where he was stirring his coffee and smiled before looking back down. 

“Okay but seriously. Do you think we’d be here right now?” Tony seemed genuinely curious and Rhodey figured the only way for this conversation to end was to entertain the thought. 

“No. I think you’d probably be with Pepper with a baby and I’d probably be somewhere with God knows who doing God knows what. Happy?”

Tony was clearly thinking over Rhodey’s answer and eventually, he hummed approval before looking down at his Stark tablet. Rhodey wondered why in the hell the question was so damn important to Tony.

He got his answer three days later.

The Avengers, or what was left of them, had just left the house and Tony walked back in with a haunted look on his face. That was a look Rhodey hadn’t seen at the forefront of Tony’s emotional state in years. 

He wanted it gone. 

“What did they want?” Rhodey didn’t want to know the answer because judging by the look on Tony’s face — that hopeful yet terrified look — he knew he wouldn’t enjoy it. 

“They think they’ve figured out a way to bring everyone back. But I don’t know if I want to do it because what if they take her away from us Rhodey. She’s our daughter. I don’t want her to be lost in some senseless war.” That made Rhodey’s heart leap. Morgan was only three years old and neither Rhodey nor Tony had any intention of letting her go. 

“Don’t tell me you’re considering this Tony.” The pain in Rhodey’s voice was so audible that Tony had to take a step back. He wasn’t at all sure if he wanted to do it but Rhodey being so adamantly against it like that set him off. 

“What about Peter?” his voice was so soft that Rhodey barely registered what had been said but a moment later he heard the loud pitter-patter of his baby girl’s feet coming into the kitchen. 

She ran to Rhodey, and he smiled as he picked her up. “You decide Tony. It’s your decision to make and I won’t hold you back despite your choice. I know it won’t matter anyway.”

The sight of Morgan in Rhodey’s arms with her thumb stuck in her mouth, the one sign of her childhood that they wouldn’t dare take away from her as Howard had done Tony, made Tony want to burst into tears. This was his _ family. _

But Peter is a part of that family too. 

He nodded stiffly before turning and walking away. He could hear Rhodey sigh before the older man began to entertain their daughter to food. 

Tony knew what he was going to have to do. Even if he didn’t like it.

~~

He figured out time travel in one night. (Which was fucking _ awesome.) _But he also didn’t know the implications of his work and if he had to be honest, he was absolutely terrified of what could happen. His fear was the only thing that kept him from breaking down as he filmed the hologram for Rhodey and Morgan. They deserved more than just his goodbye speech for everyone — they were too special to him. 

As Tony crawled into bed that night, he reflected on everything in his life. From the moment he was sent off to boarding school to that very second as he was laying in bed with Rhodey. If his life ended at this very moment, Tony would have been nothing but proud. 

Hearing Rhodey’s soft snores and feeling the rise and fall of Rhodey’s chest behind him, Tony couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. 

“You’ve kept me going so far Rhodey. This is my last fight and it’s for you. For Peter. And for Morgan. I love you all so much.”

Rhodey never got to hear those words, and he never got to hear Tony say he loved him again.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME I'M SORRY


End file.
